


Little Girl Toys

by Geonn



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-04
Updated: 2010-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:26:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything changes when you grow up, even your fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Girl Toys

Amy knew that, when she grew up, her fantasies would change. She would no longer be the little girl running around in her nightgown while a man broke into her house in the middle of the night just ran around and made her giggle. Around Shrink Number Three, Amy started to think of the Raggedy Doctor in different terms. She would lie in bed and imagine what it would be like if he came back now, when she was older, when she was more like a _woman_. Sometimes she had Rory dress up like him and they played games where it wasn't apples the mysterious guest was crazing. No, he wanted something a little juicier...

Amy shivered and looked toward the window. Sometimes she went out into the garden at night and listened for the strange mechanical whirring noise to stir up the night air. But it never came. He had returned once, and then vanished just as quickly as he appeared. But not before he fueled her dreams for the next few years.

She closed her eyes, settled against her mattress and pictured the hospital locker room. How unashamed the Doctor was as he tore off his clothes. Not caring if she looked or not. And then, oh, my, blimey and stars and garters, wow. Her fantasies hadn't even come _close_. If it hadn't been the end of the world - and, okay, if Rory hadn't been standing right there - she might have done something to fulfill a few of her more inventive daydreams.

Amy pulled her nightgown out of the way and traced her fingers over her thighs. She saw the Doctor turn, examining the clothes at hand, his cock - limp, but still impressive, swinging against his thigh. If he cared that she was staring, he didn't show it. Didn't even seem to notice. That, of course, just made her want him more.

She should have offered to dance for him. Show him exactly what a kissogram did. Maybe that would have gotten John Thomas to stand at attention. She cupped her mound with her hand and whimpered quietly as she thought about pressing him - her Raggedy Doctor - against the wall and having her way with him. She moved her hand faster, licking her lips as she imagined the Doctor, her Raggedy Doctor, putting his hands on her. How would his lips feel? She remembered all those years ago, how he was craving new tastes. Well, if he showed up now, she would give him a new taste. A taste he wouldn't soon forget. She imagined herself sitting on the edge of her bed, pulling up the skirt of her policewoman uniform, and guiding his head down. "Try that," she whispered into the dark. "See how you like that taste of that... bet you won't spit that out..."

She pressed two fingers inside herself and moved them quickly, panting now, moving her hips against her hand. She came with a gasp and a shudder, her thighs closed tight around her hand, her lips parting in a silent groan before she sank back against the mattress. She wiped her hair out of her face and looked around, guilty, as she always did after pleasuring herself. She wondered if she'd called out the Doctor's name again; Rory told her she did that sometimes.

Amy wiped her hand on the sheet and pulled the blanket up to her chest. The first visit had been amazing and changed her life, and the second visit had completely changed the way she saw the world and the universe. One day, the Doctor would come back, and she would find a way to show him all the fantasies she'd had about him since his second visit. She smiled and pressed her face into the pillow. The third visit would completely change _everything_.


End file.
